


Elliot Gets Into the Christmas Spirit

by iqopp



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Elleo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, bullying elliot, not explicitly but yknow its implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqopp/pseuds/iqopp
Summary: The ideal gift for the ideal woman - or, in this case, Elliot Nightray. (Oneshot following the “Unbirthday” drama CD.)
Relationships: Leo Baskerville & Elliot Nightray, Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Elliot Gets Into the Christmas Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote most of this back in 2015 and had been editing it on and off ever since, but in going through old google docs recently I decided y'know what? this is postable, the world should see this. so here we are enjoy I guess

Christmas tended to pass without much commotion at Lutwidge Academy. Most students gave gifts to their friends, and that was all fairly discrete. A few baked cookies to share with their classmates, in classes with teachers who allowed that sort of thing. Students were also allowed to wear winter sweaters for the day along with their uniform shirt and slacks, which did set a festive mood. But decorations and holiday parties were few and far between, and while Leo wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the holiday, Elliot seemed to barely notice it – besides the fact that the piano was occupied all day by groups of people banging out holiday melodies. When he and Leo retreated to the library for quiet, the noble grumbled about the piano for a while before starting his homework, but that was that, and it seemed that Christmas would leave as quickly as it had arrived. Leo, though, thought it was a shame to let that happen without at least some acknowledgement of the holiday.

Luckily, at ten minutes or so to curfew, he got his wish.

Elliot sat on his bed, sweater lying in a heap next to him as he buttoned his nightshirt.

"Hey, Leo," he said, “what was that song that short girl was playing? At the end of lunch.” Doing up his last button, Elliot gathered up his sweater, rough and red and striped across with strips of evergreen forest and rows of bounding white rabbits. Vanessa had given it to him many years ago (possibly handmade - Leo wasn’t sure), and though Leo hadn’t thought of Elliot as the type to dress up in festive things, he always wore the sweater regardless. As a gift from a special person, it was an exception, the valet decided.

Leo opened the wardrobe. “Um, ‘Carol of the Bells,’ I think.” He, who had never had a fancy sweater like that growing up (and hadn’t had many occasions to wear one, besides), hung up his uniform coat.

“That one wasn’t bad,” Elliot admitted. “Maybe I’ll try to find the sheet music tomorrow… it would be better with four hands.” Muttering the last few words mostly to himself, the boy pushed the sweater under his bed in a loosely folded clump. “I’m turning out the light.”

“Ah–” Leo looked back from where he stood at the wardrobe. “–wait a minute.” Leo opened a drawer, one of his, and pulled out a small brown box tied with a ribbon. “I’m going to read for a while, but also…” Stepping past Elliot’s bed to the chair in the corner, he tossed the box to Elliot, where it landed on its side at the noble’s feet. “Merry Christmas, Elliot.”

“What–” Elliot picked up the box and shook it. “A present?” He cocked an eyebrow at Leo. “You didn’t have to get me one. It’s not like there’s anything I really want.”

“Is it a problem? You’ve given me gifts before, this is the least I can do,” Leo said, plopping down in the chair. He shifted; the back cushion wasn’t very comfortable.

“Oh… well, okay… um, thank–”

“And besides, the money is from your family, so you can think of it as a gift you got for yourself,” Leo added. Elliot snorted.

Leo leaned over and grabbed an extra pillow from Elliot’s bed and put it behind him, then picked up the latest volume of Holy Knight from a precarious pile on the side table and settled in to read. He didn’t look at Elliot, but turned his attention fully to the pages.

Elliot stared at him for a moment, then huffed and scooted back to sit cross-legged with the gift in his lap. He unwrapped it, leaving the paper crumpled at his feet, and threw open the box flaps.

His brow furrowed. “...Leo?”

Leo flipped a page.

“ _Leo_.”

Leo kept his eyes on his book, but cracked a small smile. “Yes, Elliot?”

“What the _hell_ is this?” Elliot pulled a thin piece of cloth from the box and held it up. He kicked the box off the bed and waved the ‘gift’ in the air. It was a dainty undergarment – sheer, ivory fabric with dark piping and floral designs embroidered in a matching color all across it. Elliot flung it, hitting the bookworm square in the face. Leo shook his head and the garment dropped into his lap. “What am I supposed to do with that?”

“There are options,” Leo said, suppressing a grin by staring at his book. “You could ask Miss Ada to model it for you.”

Elliot blushed and laid back on his side, pulling the sheets roughly over his body. “That’s it, that’s the last time I’m ever telling _you_ anything.”

“I just thought it would be useful. Really.” The valet’s curtained eyes glimmered as he kept his nose in his book. He was pleasantly surprised to have been able to find a garment that matched Elliot’s description so exactly – it was more than he could have hoped for. Leo continued: ”Maybe, with a future girlfriend… Oh, unless– I forgot, you said you’re not looking for one.”

Elliot rolled his eyes. “You were the one who brought that up in the first place!” he said. “I said it before, the girls here are annoying. Not my type,” he mumbled.

Leo huffed a laugh through his nose and looked at Elliot. “You could wear it yourself, then.”

Elliot drew back and scowled, indignant. “Like hell! How can you suggest something like that?”

Even if it wasn’t something Elliot would normally think of wearing, there were exceptions to be made for gifts, weren’t there? Leo thought about saying this, but kept it to himself. “I think it would suit you,” he said instead. He turned to his book again and shifted against Elliot’s pillow. “It _is_ lovely. You have excellent taste, Elliot.”

The noble snorted and rolled over, wrapping himself in the sheets. Leo knew that meant Christmas was over now.

He put his book down on the side table and picked up the lacy underwear with two hands, holding it up in front of him. He looked at Elliot, who faced away. “If you don’t want it, what should we do with it?”

“Well you can’t give it to someone else, that’s for sure. They could probably report you as a pervert,” he said, voice muffled by his pillow. “Rightfully, too,” he muttered. “Throw it out, I don’t care.”

“Ah, what a shameful waste…” Leo stood and held the cloth to his waist. “Maybe I should wear it, then.”

He heard a sputter, and Elliot looked back over his shoulder to glare at him. “You are _not_ wearing that!” he said, face flushing red. “As your master, I forbid you.”

Leo wiggled the garment in front of his hips. “Are you sure?”

Another scowl. “You’re the shameful one, Leo.”

Leo raised his hands in surrender, underwear hanging on one finger. “Fine, I’ll see if they’ll let me return it, then. Calm down.” He tucked the garment under his arm and moved over to open the wardrobe again. “I’m going to change.”

Elliot muttered something to the effect of ‘good riddance’ and flopped down onto his side again, facing pointedly away from his roommate.

Leo paused in front of the open wardrobe and glanced back at the stubborn lump on the bed. He was about to say his goodnight, when a muffled voice from beneath the blankets said, “I got you something too. It’s under my bed.”

Leo’s eyebrows raised. Oh? He hadn’t expected anything.

With Elliot rustling the blankets above his head, Leo knelt down beside the bed and peered underneath. He pushed back his bangs. Behind the red sweater so caringly shoved beneath the edge of the bed frame, there was another lump tied haphazardly with a blue ribbon. Leo tugged it out and straightened it on the floor.

It was a sweater, soft, grey, and a bit big, with snowflakes scattered across the front. Leo ran a gentle hand over the pattern. Ah.

He looked back at the bed, where Elliot was still curled into a ball. From under the blankets, a voice mumbled something barely audible.

Leo smiled softly. “Thank you, Elliot.”

Carefully folding the sweater, he shed the Lutwidge uniform, stashed both away in the wardrobe, and put on his nightclothes. Then he opened his master’s underwear drawer, slipped the ivory undergarment underneath some shorts, and went to bed.


End file.
